Destiny of the Unknown Saviours
by Primus234
Summary: This story is the first of many fan fictions to come regarding this world! This story involves a certain raven haired boy being betrayed by those that he once called friends, but that's not all! This story also involves Ash and his eventual harem having not only powerful Pokemon, but an army of clones at their disposal thanks to the first of his many wives!


Destiny of the unknown saviours: Prologue

Why hello there future followers and hopeful people that will enjoy this story! I am primus234! And I am here to deliver you lot a crossover story involving Star Wars /during the clone wars era, except with a slight twist you will see in this prologue chapter/ and Pokemon! This story involves twists and turns! An amazing adventure! And a somewhat broken ash from the betrayal of his friends, Pokemon and family! Many of you might be asking what the shipping will be in the story if it involves a devastated ash, well that my dear viewers will be Ash X Harem! The harem will consist of four girls over the course of ash's journey /as well as a oc of mine I've been dying to write into a story/. Warning: this fan fiction will contain lemons /le smut/, smart ash, and ash catching legendary Pokemon. So without further delay here is the story! Oc take it away!

Unknown Oc: must I? Fine, Pokemon and Star Wars are not owned by primus234 and never will be.

The sun slowly began to descend and disappear behind a large building in the far off distance in Lumiose City as nobody dared to breathe in anticipation, on every screen in and outside of the region of Kalos everyone was cheering on one of two opponents facing each other for the title of Champion of Kalos. At the age of fourteen young Ash Ketchum was facing off the beautiful Kalos champion known only as Diantha for her title, both trainers were currently down to their last Pokemon of Ash's Pikachu against Diantha's Gardevoir. Both of them were heavily damaged and looked as if either one of them would faint at any moment due to fatigue, yet both of them stood their ground glaring daggers at each other just waiting to see who would dare to move next.

"Pikachu, use all your remaining strength and use Electroball!" Ash shouted to the small mouse, nodding to its trainers commands pikachu ran forwards, jumping upwards electricity started to gather into the shape of a sphere near the end of its tail. "Piiiika, Chuuuuu!" pikachu cried out as it launched the Electroball at Diantha's Gardevoir in hopes of ending this long and hard battle...

"Gardevoir, counter with psychic to send it back!" The Kalos champion called out to her faithful Pokemon, Gardevoir's eyes glowed a deep pink as she carried out her mistresses orders without hesitation. As the same glow surrounded Pikachu's Electroball Gardevoir using what little strength she had left pushed it back towards the kanto rodent, "Pikachu dodge quickly!" Ash called out desperately to his starter, unfortunately for the beloved starter it didn't have enough energy to dodge and was hit with the full force of the psychic powered Electroball attack. As a large cloud of dust kicked up from the attack everyone was on the edge of their seats due to the fact that it prolonged the outcome of this historic battle, once the dust started to clear from the battlefield it could be clearly seen who had won the battle.

"...Pikachu is Unable to battle! The winner and still reigning champion of Kalos is Diantha!" The announcer called out after recovering from a moment of temporary shock, the crowds however took several more moments to recover before erupting in cheers out of joy from seeing that their beloved champion hadn't been beaten. As Diantha recalled her gardevoir Ash ran towards his fallen Pikachu and scooped him up in his arms, cradling him like a newborn baby as the still reigning champion walked over to him and offered him her hand "that was a marvellous battle Ash, possibly one of the toughest I have ever been in recently. I thank you for that opportunity to have faced such a strong trainer." She said to the boy in a calm, and yet warm and loving tone of voice to him. Getting up while still cradling pikachu in one arm ash looked Diantha straight in the eyes and smiled warmly at her in return before he shook her hand with his free hand. "It was my pleasure Diantha, I'm glad to have faced a champion in a title battle...but if you'll excuse me, I need to go heal Pikachu" ash said softly in reply to the beautiful woman in front of him before turning around and ran off.

/scene change/.

Late in the afternoon of the next day Ash was sitting on a bench just outside a traveling rout close to the pokecenter he had stayed in the previous night while Pikachu recovered in one of the many medical wings of the building, his thoughts were on the battle he had last night with Diantha and her Pokemon. "If only..if only I made Pikachu hold back..maybe then I could've finally won..." He whispered to himself with a bitter look on his face, this had been the sixth league he had participated in /excluding the orange islands league/ and every time he had lost to one trainer or another by the slimmest of chances. A sigh of frustration came from our hero before a loud explosion like-sound sounded from the sky, looking upwards Ash was surprised to say the least as he watched what looked to be a flaming ball of..something, fall pass him deeper into the woods behind him.

Worried that a person or a Pokemon might have been caught in the crash he ran as fast as he could towards the crash site, as he got closer and closer towards the crash site of the unknown thing by following the path of broken and burnt trees he briefly took note of chunks of metal that was littering the ground everywhere. As he slowed down to a walk Ash was surprised to say the least the second time that day when he saw what had caused the massive amount of destruction to the trees he had passed, lying in front of him was a large cylinder shaped pod that looked to be severely damaged by either landing or something unseen as of yet. As he walked a little closer to the pod he noticed that the back hatch of it was wide open for the world to see who and what was inside of it, with his curiosity getting the better of him ash slowly walked into the pod...only to be greeted with nobody inside of it. The chairs were empty and devoid of life while the console at the front was smashed well beyond repair for even the most skilled of mechanics in the region.

"Don't move dirtbag..." Came the voice of a man from behind him, slowly raising his hands into the air Ash slowly turned around to come face to face with a man roughly 6'3 inches tall, wearing a suit that was a mixture of white and blue with black lining the gaps between the armour he wore. In the mans hands was a long and dangerous looking type of gun that was black in colour while at the sides of his hips were what seemed to be two smaller versions of the blasters "move." Was all he said as he moved a little bit out of the way for ash to get past him, as our young hero slowly walked out of the pod he glanced towards four more approaching figures. Three of them were wearing the exact same armour as the man behind him aside from the two additional blasters on the hips and some sort of visor above where his eyes would be on the helmet, however the fourth individual was something else, something else that our usually dense hero thought was absolutely breathtaking.

He in all honesty could get lost in her deep sea blue eyes filled with the same fire that he always had when battling, her beautiful silk-like golden blonde hair that went down to her lower back seemed to go perfectly with her pale white skin and her slim yet athletic body. The girl looking to be about his age leading the three figures was wearing something that seemed out of place with the others in pure white armour, her hot pink shirt clung tightly to her body leaving nothing of her upper body to the imagination while her lavender coloured mini skirt was big enough to not show off anything. All in all Ash Ketchum was too distracted staring at the girl to even notice that she stopped right in front of him with the three other men behind her, the three men behind her chuckled at the sight of the Pokemon trainer but instantly stopped as the girl gave them a cold glare.

Clearing her throat the 5'7 girl gently tapped him on the head several times before she softly said "are you alright sir? Did eagle eyes scare you or something?" Was the only sentence she said before giving the aforementioned make behind Ash a teasing glare. "No ma'am! I simply did as instructed" he stated in a respectful tone of voice to her, suddenly hearing the two start to have a conversation he suddenly realized something that was of significant importance "hey um..do you happen to know the time?" He asked softly to which the woman pulled out some sort of watch "well..according to this watch here...that I definitely didn't take from some random person a few minutes ago...its four eightee-" "CRAP! My flight leaves in twelve minutes!" Ash suddenly yelled before racing off, leaving a trail of dust behind him with the five strange people. "That was certainly...eventful..." One of the three white armoured men stated from behind the woman who nodded slightly in response to him.

(Scene change).

Ash sighed happily as he took in a deep breath of the fresh kanto air as he got off the plane in vermillion city, looking to Pikachu on his shoulder he smiled a little as he reached up and gently scratched under the rodents chin. Earning a happy 'chaaaaa' from his starter ash began walking down the path of route one towards his home of pallet town, quickly Pikachu jumped off of ash's shoulder and started racing towards pallet town ahead of ash "hey no fair! I didn't know we were racing!" Ash called out to the Pokemon with a soft laugh before taking off after the Pokemon.

As they raced into pallet town a chill suddenly went down ash's spine for some unknown reason, shrugging it off as the wind ash rounded the corner to catch up to Pikachu only to be blown back while falling over by the force of a close ranged hyper beam. Groaning softly in pain he slowly sat up and opened his eyes to see to his horror Pikachu lying unmoving on the ground a few feet in front of him "w-what..." Ash whispered faintly as he saw his traveling companions in front of his house with their Pokemon out, Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie. Even his rivals from various regions were there with the exception of Paul, even Drew of all people was there as well as mother and professor oak.

"Ash." Misty said in a dead serious tone that made ash flinch from in slight fear, the last time he had heard her with that tone of voice was when they were traveling together and Brock hit on some sort of pretty woman. "We're all tired of getting our hopes up of you actually accomplishing something when it comes to training. So we're here to make sure you give up your dream and do something that won't waste our damn time!" The orange haired runt of her family yelled as Brock and all of the others nodded, professor oak then stepped forward and cleared his throat "Ash, your mother and I agree whole heartedly on this decision as well, which is why I'm going to revoke your pokedex and trainers licence." He stated coldly, one by one the others started to belittle Ash while they all agreed with what misty and the professor said. Ash meanwhile was just siting there in shock at what his friends were saying before he finally stood up, a furious look on his face now as he clenched his fists in anger. "So that's what you all think of me then huh? Fine. I don't need any of you!" He yelled in fury before he turned around, quickly he ran as fast as he could towards professor oaks lab in hopes of getting to his Pokemon before his former friends.

Ash ran into the lab and ran past everything as he barged into the coal, but what surprised him was that all his Pokemon where already there with hateful glares in their eyes. "No...not you guys too.." Ash whispered softly, it was then that he heard a powerful roar before his charizard pushed through the crowed. Behind it was his infernape, his Donphan, and surprisingly his Snorlax, those for Pokemon were glaring intensely at each and every one of the other Pokemon before charizard glanced to Ash and lowered his head. Taking the hint ash returned his now three Pokemon and climbed aboard charizard, immediately as Ash got comfortable the large fire and flying type let out a loud ear shattering roar before it took to the sky's with its trainer on its back. Ash didn't know where he was going to go or how he was going to survive, but he did know one thing, someday he would return and show those who doubted him that he was the greatest there ever will be...

And there we go! The prologue chapter is complete! I don't know when chapter one will be done, but I'll try to post chapters at least once a week, hope you guys enjoyed this first glimpse into Destiny Of The Unknown Saviours, see you lot next week! Oh and don't forget to give me honest to goodness feedback on what you guys think! Primus234, out!


End file.
